This invention relates to a modular display having multiple panels hingedly attached one to another to enable the shape of the display to be varied as desired.
In the field of providing equipped and defined space for exhibition and meetings, the complexity of the equipment used for display and to define the boundaries of allocated space is quite important in that it primarily determines the time required for assembly and the skills needed by the workforce. Since the labor costs are a significant factor in the cost of constructing and deconstructing the display equipment, the suppliers of this type of equipment are continually seeking to develop simplified modular equipment capable of rapid set-up and take down with an unskilled labor force.
The present invention provides a modular display system formed from multiple panels that can be rapidly joined through the use of flexible surface-mounted interlocks located between adjacent panels. The panels are identical and are preferably provided with receiving sockets to allow vertical stacking in addition to their use as a horizontal display. The flexible interlock enables the assembler to create the desired shape or contour for the display area when used as a boundary installation or as a display wall. The flexible interlocks are surface mounted which enables adjacent panels to be folded back on one another thereby providing essentially 180 degree rotation therebetween. The wide range of rotation enables the panels to be jointed together to form a closed structure if desired.